The Chase Life: An LIS Fan Fiction
by Boe Smith
Summary: In an AU where Mark is a student and Vic is the teacher, this couples relationship shows them just how strange and fucked up life can be. DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN LIFE IS STRANGE
1. Confessions

Victoria walked down the hall, her heels clicking on the tile floor, as she approached her classroom. All the guys, and some girls, were whistling and making inappropriate comments and gestures towards her.

'Jesus, I'm surrounded by pigs.' She thought, entering her classroom.

Nathan was leaning on her desk, waiting for her.

'And there's my big bad wolf.'

"Hey sexy, how are you?" Nathan grinned, pulling a red folder from inside his burgundy sports jacket.

"Better with you here." She grins, wrapping her arms around his neck.

"I've found us another subject" Nathan smiles, putting the folder on the desk. "You know your new kid, Mark Jefferson?"

"Yeah, the shy hipster." She replies, as Nathan opens the folder to show many pictures of Mark on campus.

"I think he'll do great in our Dark Room"

Victoria sighs "Why him? He's just a nerdy, nice guy. We usually go after people we don't like." She walks over to the blackboard, writing the assignment

"We've used to many people we don't like. The cops are gonna start to see a pattern. For now we should just go after random kids."

"Good point. So how do we get him?"

"Well, I want you to 'date' him for a little bit. Like a few days so you can earn his trust. Then, we take the shot."

"You are so evil." She giggles "Let's do it."

Nathan checks his watch "Shit, I gotta go. My dad needs me for a special meeting."

"See you around hon." She smiled, blowing him a kiss.

"See you around." He says, leaving the class

She sighs getting her computer warmed up.

Mark was at his locker, grabbing his books for his classes. He adjusted his black, hipster glasses, as Zachary walked up to him.

"Hey fag, what's up?" Zachary grinned, slamming Marks locker shut

"I'm not a fag." Mark responded silently, looking down at the floor.

"Good point. Fags don't dream about fucking their Photography teachers."

Mark adjusted nervously, as Zachary laughed

"C'mon hipster, admit it. You wanna fuck her."

"Shut up" He said silently, rubbing the back of his neck

"Doesn't matter. You're too much of a pussy to get with her." Zachary chuckled, as he walked away, pushing past Mark

"What an asshole" he mumbled, walking to class.

Victoria was watching the incident from her door window, feeling pity for him. She went back to her desk, sitting down.

'Poor Mark. He seems to be shit on by everyone.' She thought. Mark entered the classroom, with his book bag, and camera around his neck.

"Good Morning Mark." she said with a smile.

"Good Morning Miss Chase." He smiled weakly, as he sat at his desk.

Victoria got up to open the window, struggling to push it open. "Come on." she groaned.

Mark got up, and helped her push the window open. "Thanks" Vic smiled, as the window flew open

"N-no problem" he said, going back to his desk.

"You okay?" she asked

He shrugged "Just bullying"

"Zachary?"

He nods "Him and others"

"Do you need to talk about it?" She says, as she sits on his desk, pushing a strand of sandy blonde hair behind her ear.

"I'm alright, thanks" he said, looking at his lap, fiddling with his pencil.

She placed a comforting hand on his shoulder "Mark, I see what other kids say and do to you. You need to stand up for yourself."

"I can't." He sighs "I'm too weak and nerdy." He pushes his glasses up

'Oh God, I can't do this to Mark. He doesn't deserve to be in that damn Dark Room.' "Mark, I need to tell you something." She says, shifting on the desk, nervously.

Mark looked at her

"Um, you need to-" Before she could finish the sentence, the bell rang, and kids started coming in, such as Max, Kate, Zachary, Alyssa, and Brooke. "I'll tell you later." She whispered, going back to her desk.

Mark nodded, pulling out his gray, leather notebook.

"Good Morning class" Victoria said, with an artificial, teacher smile. "Today we'll be learning about capturing perfect lights and angles."

Mark opened his notebook to an empty page, and began writing notes.

"Now when taking a low shot, this is really important to know because the lights will be facing you the most. You need to be in a certain position so that any lights around don't leave too big of a glare on the picture."

Mark, Kate, Max, and Alyssa wrote this down, as Zachary and Brooke just texted.

Victoria continued to teach, her back turned to the class, writing on the blackboard.

Zachary leaned towards Mark "You like the view of her ass creep?" he whispered

"Shut up" he whispered back.

"C'mon Mark, just look at that nice, round, perfect ass" he chuckled a bit

Mark put his headphones in, to shut him out, and paid attention to the board to write down what Victoria did.

Zachary smiled to himself, as he went back to his phone. Victoria turned around to see Zach and Brooke on their phones "Having a good conversation you two?" she asked

"Actually, I'm checking my Instagram" Zachary smirked

"Put em away before I take them from you" she glared

Zachary and Brooke put the phones away

Victoria went on with her teaching, until the bell rang. "Now everyone, remember, you must submit a photo for the Everyday Heroes Contest by Friday. And I'll be announcing the winner next Friday."

The class left, as Mark put away his stuff. Victoria approached him "Hey Mark"

"Hi" he said quietly

"Mark, are you doing anything later today?" She asked, smiling

He shook his head "No, why?"

"There's this cafe I always go to, and I wanted to know if you wanted to join me later. Ya know, to get to know each other a little better."

"Uh, um, s-sure. I'd love to." he smiled, putting his book bag around his neck, and grabbing his camera.

"Great, meet me here at 5."

He nodded, smiling bigger to show his Colgate white teeth. Victoria could feel a strange urge to kiss him, but resisted. Mark left the class, as Victoria fanned herself. "What the fuck was that about?" She wondered "I seriously wanted to kiss him."

Mark went out to the football field after school to get some cool shots. Eventually the football team came out for practice, so Mark tried to leave, but found himself faced with Zachary.

"Uh h-hi" he said nervously

"Hey Mark, get any good shots?" He grinned, taking his camera

"Hey, give it back!" Mark said, trying to grab it back

"Oh look, I bet Miss Chase would love to her you speak up for once." He laughed throwing the camera into the bleachers. "Touchdown" Zachary laughed, as he walked away. Mark grabbed his now broken camera from the bleachers, and left the field, a few tears running down his face.

Victoria was in her classroom, cleaning up, when she noticed Mark and Zachary out her window. "Ugh, why does Zach abuse him so much?" She said, irritated. She left her classroom, waiting for Mark by his locker. Mark came into the hall, his head down, one hand holding his broken camera, and the other wiping his tears.

"Mark, are you okay?" she asked, leaning next to his locker.

He looked up, his face and eyes red from crying. "Oh uh h-hi Miss Chase." he said

"Mark, I saw what happened, are you okay?"

He shook his head, showing her the camera.

"Jesus, I'm sorry Mark."

"It's not your fault" he sniffled, as his phone rang. He pulled his phone out, and threw it in his locker angrily, slamming it closed.

"Who was that?"

"Either Zachary, Nathan, or my dad." He responded, wiping tears.

"Nathan?" She asked confused, and worried.

"Y-yeah, he's been calling me for a week, being just like Zachary. Mocking me about- Uh, n-nevermind."

"What are they saying?" She places a comforting hand on his shoulder.

"Making fun of my stutter, and, who I have a crush on."

"Oh... Who do you have a crush on?"

His face got incredibly red from embarrassment "Uh. w-well, I um, I don't think you wanna know."

"Don't make me guess" she smiled sweetly

He sighed "I have a crush on, you" He let the last word fall to a whisper. Victoria's eyes went wide, as she blushed.

"I, oh..."

"I-I'm sorry, I better go." He ran from the hall, dropping his camera

"Mark wait!" She called. Mark was so embarrassed, he ignored her, and ran to his dorm. She flopped her back against the lockers sighing

'He has a crush on me?' She thought 'It makes sense seeing how he always acted around me. But... do I have one on him too?'


	2. A Couple Is Born

Mark was in his dorm, sitting on his bed, his face in his hands.

"Oh God why the fuck did I say that?" He groaned, "Now she probably thinks I'm some weird ass creep. Shit shit shit! What the hell is wrong wit-"

Before he could finish the sentence, there was a knock on his door. He got up, answering the door, to see Victoria with her purse.

"Oh, uh h-hi Miss Chase" he said, nervously looking down at his shoes.

"Hello Mark, are you okay?" She smiled sweetly

He nodded, still to nervous to look her in the face

"Mark, it's okay. I don't care if you have a crush on me. I'm quite flattered." Her heart was beating through her chest, as she was quite flustered. "I think I should tell you something." She sighed. Mark looked up at her

"What is it?"

She couldn't decide which was more important. To tell him about Nathans plans, or how she was feeling towards him. Cause now, there was no doubt she had an attraction towards him. But if she told him about Nathan, he might call the police. And if she just told him how she felt, he would still be hurt by Nathan. She decided what to say, "I have a crush on you too." Her face got incredibly red from embarrassment.

"R-really?"

She nods "I know it might seem really weird for me to, but I just do."

"Um I don't think i-it's that weird." He gave a reassuring smile

"Good." she smiled, before kissing him softly on the lips. Sparks flew through both of their bodies, as Marks eyes went wide in shock, but closed after a little bit into the kiss. The kiss was only about ten seconds, but felt like it when on for an eternity. One magical eternity. Miss Chase's face was cherry red.

"Wow." Mark said, still surprised

"Yeah." She replies, getting hotter by the second. "Do you still wanna go with me to the cafe?"

"Uh s-sure."

"As a date?" She blushed. Marks mind exploded to the question, not knowing how to answer.

"Uh, um, if you w-wanna." He shifted nervously, his heart racing.

"It would be an honor." She smiled

Mark smiled back, "Just one sec." He goes to his nightstand grabbing his wallet and puts on his converse. Victoria smiles as Mark leaves his Dorm, shutting and locking the door behind him. They leave the Boys Dorms, and walk to the parking lot, Mark nervous, Victoria happy.


	3. Beginings

**This Chapter Is A Prequel To Marks First Day At Blackwell And How He Met Victoria**

Mark ran down the hall, praying he wouldn't be too late for class. He had one hand holding his backpack, and the other holding his brand new camera. It was his first day at Blackwell Academy, and he had overslept, waking up to realize he has 10 minutes until his first period class, Photography. By the time he entered the main hall it was 8:59 with class starting at 9. He raced fast as he slid into the classroom, to see no one there yet, besides a sandy blonde teacher, cleaning her desk. She looked up at Mark smiling.

"In a hurry I presume?" She giggles

"Um, i-is this Photography class?" Mark asks nervously.

"Yes. You're new huh?"

"Yeah. I'm Mark Jefferson."

"Hello Mark, I'm Miss Chase. Your teacher." She smiles

'No fucking way I got a teacher this beautiful.' He thought "Uh n-nice to meet you." He smiled pushing up his glasses.

"Let me guess, the schedule said class was at nine and you woke up late?" He nods "Well, as you can see on my clock, you're hella early." Mark turns to her clock which read 8:02.

"What the hell?"

"Zachary Riggings loves to prank the new kids." She laughs "You were his newest victim." Mark got really embarrassed

"Oh uh s-sorry Miss Chase."

"Don't be. I don't mind company while I'm getting ready in the morning. Your desk is right there in front." Mark puts his bag and camera on the table, sitting down. Victoria writes the days assignment on the blackboard, dropping the eraser. She bends over to pick it up, her skirt lifting up to reveal a bit of her black panties. Mark got a quick glance and looked down at his lap so he wouldn't perv. She looks at Mark admiring his toned and nerdy figure. This was before she was with Nathan doing stuff in the Dark Room. 'He's kinda cute. Wouldn't mind some of that.' She thinks grinning. "So Mark, have you lived in Arcadia Bay long?"

"Uh yeah, my whole life. I've always wanted to come here to Blackwell."

"Well you're here. Congrats." She smiles at him

"Thanks."

"Hey, can you help me with something?"

"Uh, s-sure."

"Great, can you grab me that box of cameras under the desk in the back?"

Mark walked to the back of the class, bending down, giving Victoria a perfect view of his ass.

'Goddamn he's hot.' She thought biting her lip getting flustered. Mark walked back to her with the box setting it on her desk. "Thank you very much Mark." She smiled sweetly

"You're welcome Miss Chase." He smiled as David Madsen came into the class for his morning inspection

"Miss Chase, is this student bothering you?" He asked, his voice very strong and firm.

"No Mr Madsen." David left as Vic sighed clearly annoyed "Our Security Guard David Madsen is very paranoid." She giggled sitting down at her desk

"I could tell."

"Listen you've still got about half an hour until class. If you want, you can go explore Blackwell."

"Okay Miss Chase. I'll see you later." He smiled leaving. Vic smiled to herself.

'God he's hot. And seems really sweet.' She thought as she sat at her desk blushing a bit


End file.
